


Birthday Candles

by silentdescant



Series: Dom/Frank [2]
Category: Bandom, Lord of the Rings RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figuring out what to do for Dom's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Candles

**Author's Note:**

> this is in honor of Dominic's birthday (whew, just before midnight!), and takes place in the schmoopy [Dom/Frank 'verse](http://silentdescant.livejournal.com/267980.html) that lives in my head. Basically, my two favorite boys are just adorable and domestic and in love all the time and nothing bad ever happens. Happy Birthday, Dommie.

“Tell your hobbit happy birthday for me,” Gerard said suddenly.

“You’re totally jealous, aren’t you?” Frank asked, laughing.

Gerard made a high-pitched noise and squeaked, “What? I am not!”

“You are _so_ jealous, Gee, give it up.”

“Shut up. Pippin was my favorite hobbit anyway”

“Too bad he’s married,” Frank said.

“Yeah,” Gerard replied wistfully. Frank could easily picture the dreamy look in his eyes. “Too bad.”

“I gotta go, Gee, I’m almost home.”

“Have fun tonight,” Gerard leered. Frank hung up on him.

He lit a cigarette before going inside, and he managed to successfully unwind his scarf from around his neck without burning anything. “Honey, I'm home!” he called out cheerfully. He went into the living room to find Dom sitting on the couch with one of Frank's acoustic guitars, plunking out a Beatles song. Of course. He stayed in the doorway for a moment, listening.

Dom turned towards him slightly, angling the guitar so Frank could watch his fingers on the frets. He really was improving. Slowly. Frank smiled and went over to sit on the couch next to him.

“You should quit,” Dom muttered, reaching over to steal Frank’s cigarette. He took a drag, holding the smoke in for a moment, and exhaled in Frank’s face.

“Like you did?” Frank replied, lifting his eyebrows. Dom shrugged and stubbed out the cigarette in an ashtray on the coffee table. “So, hey, Dommie, what do you want to do tonight?”

Dom set the guitar against the pillows next to him. “We could go to a show,” he suggested causally. “I know you wanted to see your friends while they were in town.”

Frank groaned and fell forward, half against the pillows and half against Dom’s shoulder. “I drag you out to shows all the time,” he moaned, “it won’t be _special_.”

Dom nudged him, making him sit up again. “I _like_ shows. I like shows with _you_. That’s special enough.”

“Gerard says happy birthday, by the way,” Frank added, pressing his lips to Dom’s shoulder. He didn’t meet Dom’s eyes, afraid he’d start blushing. “I think he has a crush on you.”

“He has a crush on _Billy_ ,” Dom corrected with a laugh. “It’s the accent. Tell him thanks.”

“We could stay in tonight,” Frank replied. He leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Dom’s jaw. “Order some food, watch a movie. You could fuck me into next week.”

Dom grinned wide and wrapped both arms around Frank, pulling him closer, partially into Dom’s lap. “And that’s different from normal, how?”

“I could make a cake,” Frank began slowly, “and blow out your candle for you…”

“Oh, God,” Dom cried.

“And you could unwrap—”

“Stop, stop, stop!” Dom slapped at Frank’s arm until he shut up. “I think I need a blowjob just to make up for the bad puns.”

Frank kissed him quickly and then slipped down between Dom’s legs until his knees hit the floor. He grinned wickedly up at Dom and murmured, “I think that could be arranged.”

 _fin_.


End file.
